


Damian wayne stories and one shots

by Damian_wayne13



Series: Damian wayne oneshots and stories [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: .....maybe?, 5+1 Things, At least we all love Damian, Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce tries too, Character Death, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Tries, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, He will figure it out, Hurt Damian Wayne, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Bruce Wayne, Sad, She tries, whumpy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian_wayne13/pseuds/Damian_wayne13
Summary: Pretty much the title





	1. Chapter 1

**introduction **

Hi everyone I am annie and I love damian wayne way to much to be normal this is my oneshot book and tell me if there are any requests you want for me to do with damian and I do not do ocs or x readers ,

I ship Damian with jon and that is pretty much it.


	2. Five times damian needed someone and jon was there and the one time he wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times damian needed someone and jon was there and the one time he wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got request in the comments and I am currently doing it and will update it by tmrw 
> 
> Plz tell if there are any other request you guys have
> 
> , annie

**First time**

damian really needed someone right now, he fought with his entire family and now he was sneaking out but not as robin and instead walking on the streets like a normal teenager texting.

This is when a man comes into view. Damian notices that the man has a gun and is heavily drunk.

He comes near Damian and holds he arm tightly .

"Wat... whatcha do'in kid" the drunk man slurs out trying to get a hold of damian who was struggling and trying not to hurt this idiot.

Then all of a sudden superboy comes out and his eyes are red like he is angry really angry and punches the guy hard enough to seriously hurt him and the guy just ran away in fear .

His **co-worker** come to save him

"I could've han- " starts Damian only to be cut off as jon continue 

"Handled it yourself. I know but sometimes friends just gotta be there for eachother plus I heard you and Bruce weren't exactly talking so I just decided to save your life " jon says slightly teasing damian 

"What a hero " mocks damian 

" hey what are friends for" 

"Yeah friends" damian whispers to himself with a smile on his face completely forgetting that jon has super hearing. 

But even if jon heard him he didn't do anything but give a light chuckle which went unnoticed by damian. 

**Second time**

Singing recital. 

That was what it was today but no one showed up

Nobody 

Damian had asked his family but nobody cared enough to show up.

He could say it didn't sting like a bitch but damian is a lot of things a liar not being one of them.

So he went on to the stage and starts to sing 

**(Silent scream by damian dawn)**

Half way through the song he looks up to see his friend standing in front of him and maybe Damian gas built a light crush on him but it is a secret that not even he himself knows.

Jonathan samuel kent

His co-worker

His **parner in crime** was here

After damain finished singing he for maybe the first time on his life willingly hugged someone. 

**Third time**

Damian was 14

And like any 14 year old he had a boyfriend 

Keyword: _**Had**_

Apparently colin was according to himself bi-curious and wanted to discover how it felt to date girls and wanted a break from damian. 

For damian ofcourse the fact that colin didn't love him wasn't the worst revelation of the night because turns out when he went to his siblings and father for comfort they had already went out for a family night leaving a note saying 

'Sorry kid but family only'

That was heart breaking to know that they hadn't even considered him as family.

So he went to the one person who wont hurt him and will always be there 

Jonathan Kent

His co-worker

His partner in crime

His **Best friend**

Damian went to jonathan and they talked jon graciously enough let damian in without a question and asked him

" what happened "

So damian told him exactly what had happened and jon was furious at his family and wanted to hug the life out of the poor boy but knowing his past with talia chose against it and simply held his hand and told him the words he needed to hear the most

"It's alright " & " I will always be there for you" and damian fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Fourth time**

Damian was at the young justice base they all were but he had a night mare .

So he did the one thing he could think of he went to Jon's chambers

His co-worker

His partner in crime 

His best friend 

His **Crush**

and cried as jon comforted him 

Jon never asked why he was crying because he knew all damian needed right now was a shoulder to cry on so that is what he gave Damian .

After an hour he asked damian about what happened 

" I had a night mare of my time in the league 

I was three and- " Damian started but jon told him

"You don't have to if you aren't comfortable "

"But you see jon I do" after saying this damian continued " and I remembered that my moth- talia said that I would never be good enough and hit me with a whip till I fell unconscious almost dead and dipped me in the Lazarus pit . It was my first but as much as I would love to say it was the last it wasn't " damian choked a sob as he finished. 

"Hey, hey, hey dami look at me ok" jon said 

"You are the most amazing and perfect guy I could have ever met and you are by far an amazing person , so let's just agree that talia is an idiot shall we"

"We shall " said damian 

"Good" and with that they fell asleep in each other's arms

**Fifth time**

Once again damian fought with his father and was sitting on top of wayne enterprises building in full gear as robin waiting for jon to come.

"It's beautiful isn't it" says damian to someone as jon comes out of his hiding place.

Jon

His co-worker 

His partner in crime 

His best friend 

His crush

His _**boyfriend**_

"I don't think I can ever find gothum beautiful " says jon as he sits next to damian and they fall in to comfortable silence

After that they fall in to a comfortable silence as the both of them look at the city .

" but it's perfect. For the first time in history gothum seems calm and peace ful even though everyone knows it isn't "

" it is still to dark for my taste " says jon and damian chuckles 

"Ofcourse it is mr. Sunshine" says the shorter boy.

Once again comfortable silence as damian puts his head down on Jon's shoulders.

"Damian did something happen between you and your father" asks jon and damian nods still his laying on Jon's chest.

"What happened darling " asks jon again

This time damian shakes his head and says 

" I don't wanna talk about let's just stay like this "

"You sure dami" asks jon again 

" Yeah I've got all I need right here " admit damian and jon smiles and nods and soon enough both fall asleep talking about very random things

But hey atleast they have the world in eachother arms and damian is sure no one would take that away from him

_ **+one time ** _

Today Damian turned 16 

His family wasn't there

(Though nothing new about that

But jon wasn't there

His _**ex **_co-worker 

His _**ex**_ partner in crime 

His _**ex**_ best friend 

His _**ex**_ ceush

His _**ex **_boyfriend 

And he knew exactly why

Jon had left 

He had gone to space 

And when he came back he was too old for damian 

He found someone _else_

He loved someone _else_

He gave damian's position to someone _else_

And most importantly he threw every bit of faith Damian had in life away 

So damian did what he saw right

So damian did what he deemed right

He became the popular, kind, lovable singer that everyone one liked 

And he knew that

Both girls and boys wanted him

He had 10.5 million subscribers on YouTube 

He is quite famous now

But he is also alone and with out jon

he knows he always will be

He knows he can no longer feel worthy or deserving of anything really .

So one empty night atleast for him 

The car **hit** him 

Some say it was on **Purpose **

Some say it was an **Accident **

But only he knew what it really was

It was **Life**

In the moment he died he felt more alive than ever 

Sure the world had mourned 

Sure his family had died inside

And

Sure jon was on his way to finally tell damian that he loved him 

Sure the world lost one of the most beautiful but broken souls

Atleast he no longer had to live in this _**hell**_

Because he came out of it 

<strike></strike> <strike></strike> **But**

He made the world trade places with him instead

<strike></strike> _ **Some say it was on purpose ** _

_ **Some say it was an accident ** _

_ **But only he knew what it was** _

**MURDER**

A murder that the world committed 

_________________END_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the chapter in the comments.


	3. Wasn't born without a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- talia likes to still be a part of damian's life but in her own assassin type weird way though capturing the entire batfamily so she could just yell at damian is a little to much amd after Bruce shows up and things escalate real bad real quick

Batfamily were currently on a mission fighting the league of assassins and then they got Trapped and now talia al ghul was standing in front of them 

She walked towards Robin and put a hand on his face and said

" hello my dear child " she said quiet motherly but from her mouth it sounded cold and sharp

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement batman screwed talia al ghul of all people 

Wow that is something that could make the news and be on trending for a century. 

"Hello talia" robin coldly replied

"Now now that is no way to talk to your mother is it " said talia as she brought up a knife and sliced damian's cheek letting the blood flow 

How could a mother hurt their child like that was a thought that went through the minds of the batfamily 

" I wish to know what you are doing here "   
Asked damian completely ignoring the pain in his cheek and the words of his mother 

"Well I heard about your grades Damian  
I get it that you have to do this masquerade but a 99% is less than perfection al ghul don't believe in less then perfection "  
Said talia slicing Damian's cheek harder drawing more blood

A 99% ! She was mad about that, these people really are bat shit crazy 

" talia I would appreciate if you would leave my son" batman said giving his deadliest glare .

" oh beloved I expected you arrival but you should let me talk to my son " she looked at damian then continued " after all I am his mother"

"You lost all rights to him when you disowned him"

"Did I now ? " asked talia angrily " at the least I treated him like he existed unlike how you are ignoring him" said talia

" are you both alright " asked red hood as both of them said "YES" at the same time

Dick went to damian to ask him if his cheek hurts or something but since they are locked he couldn't really help damian. 

"I am fine richard" damian said angrily which made them wonder why do they even care about someone so heartless

What could have he gone through that he treats their problems like nothing. They hate it how emotion less and just how much of a brat he is . He had every thing two parents , no tragedies and most of all no one has ever hurt or abused or ignored him .

if only they knew how wrong they were

That damian isn't heartless

" at least I did not abuse him his entire life" said Bruce

"Was.. was damian abused" Richard whispered 

"No the brat is way to prideful for that" said tim

" it isn't my fault that he picked up your Genes and is a worthless mistake"   
Barked talia 

At this point damian wasn't even shocked because that is how their fights went all the time 

They forgot damian existed and hurt him and never apologized. It was an endless cycle now

" well I didn't ask for am murderer for a son either" said Bruce 

And everyone was surprised how could Bruce say that about his own son .

Cass looked at damian to see if he was alright he just gave her a small nod to show that he was fine.

" IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT , YOU MADE HIM WEAK" screamed talia

" YOU MADE HIM A MONSTER" replied bruce even louder if possible 

" YOU MADE HIM WORTH LESS"

" He was always worthless " Bruce scoffed 

By this time damian could feel the tears form in his eyes and his once strong exterior was breaking 

And the batkid understood   
The reason Damian never treated their problem as something big or important was because he has seen worst his entire life 

The reason damian never showed sympathy or empathy was because he was never shown kindness

The reason damian acted emotionless was because the only emotion he could feel was sadness and if he started crying they don't thing he would stop 

They don't think he could stop

They all finally freed themselves and went towards damian and freed him and started showering him with questions about is he alright 

" I am fine and plus I am used to it" he gave a small smile and that was it they were raged 

This was their Brother   
Their 11 year old kid brother   
Who should be protected   
Who shouldn't even know what pain means

Even though talia and Bruce hurt him  
One physically and one emotionally   
They would protect him at all costs and never ever let him be hurt again

" I never wanted him " both Bruce and talia yelled and that was it

Damian snapped 

"I never wanted you guys" he whispered but everyone heard it 

"What do you mean" asked talia angrily   
How dare this insolent child say such things to his own mother

"I mean I spent my entire life trying to be good enough for you but no you treat me like I don't matter both of you do , you both put these immeasurable expectations on me that I can't comprehend. Father I can't be richard , jason , timothee or Cassandra .  
Mother I can't be ra's al ghul and I know that but I still try to be okay enough for you .  
Just enough so you won't hate me but you never see that . You know mother when ever I was young and you would hurt me  
I would sleep saying believing that I deserve it and if I do better you would love me but no matter what I do you don't-" by this point damian was crying "- father.. you love .. them- " he pointed to the batkids"- more than me and I am okay with that but don't expect me to not be jealous of them .  
All I am trying to say is i am not perfect and I know that and I Am OKAY with that.

So why aren't you? "

with this damian like the sobbing mess he was went running back to the manor and his bedroom but not before saying a small 

" I wish I was never born " which everyone heard 

As he proceeded to go he heard his name and pleadings for him to come back but he didn't he just went to the manor laid on his bed and cried.

____________________________end_____________________________  
So any other requests you guys have and plus should I write a part two   
Plz comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what u think of this chapter and any request if u have


	4. Will you marry me..... no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian never believed in fairy tales but maybe now is his chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope u enjoy the chapter  
Any requests are welcome and I am currently working on Bruce's reaction to jondami .  
It will be out sometime next week   
,annie  
P.s it is a hella short chapter.

Damian POV 

Growing up I never believed in fairy tales why would I, I know that people like me don't get a happy ending or love for that matter.

I don't think I deserve someone as beautiful as jon, inside and out but I am willing to believe that maybe this could last and maybe this would be my fairytale 

But when jon got down on one knee   
and said

So I was about to get down on my knees when jon gets down on one knee   
takes out a ring and says 

"I love you soo soo much and always will.  
Damian thomas al ghul wayne I would die for you so will you marry me ? "

"I shall not marry you"

Maya's POV  
So jon is finally proposing to damian .

I am so happy, right now we are at this restaurant, that they went on their first dates to and I am cosplaying as a waitress helping them .

Ok ,ok wait a sec what is colin doing here. 

"Aye ! Earth to colin what are you doing here ?" I say to him

"Nothing ms what about you?"  
"Oh nothing either  
"   
We all both look at each other grinning and i yell

"Jon is proposing!!"

"No way !" He says with amused expression 

"Yes way sooo yes way!" I tell him

"No !! because damian is proposing too"

The both of us burst out laughing 

"They have such a fucked up life !" I said 

"No but really what do you think will happen"

"I have no Idea!" and then i start to laugh... again

Damian POV 

So I was about to get down on my knees when jon gets down on one knee   
takes out a ring and says 

"I love you soo soo much and always will.  
Damian thomas al ghul wayne I would die for you so will you marry me ? "

Everybody start cheering and telling me to say yes and then I at colin and he just nods that son of a bitch ( who is totally my best friend) knew of this ?

"Ummm.. I" he looks at me with hope full eyes but I say  
"I shall not marry you . "

Everyone is still not even a noise is to be made and then I also get down on one knee, take out a ring and say and say

"Because I Damian Wayne is also in love with you so you shall marry me"

"No you will marry me"  
He says  
"No you will "  
I say   
"No you will marry me because I proposed first"  
He says again  
"No you will me because I am Damian wayne "

While everybody else is laughing amused but looking at us with great interest.  
Then an old lady says 

"Oh god just say yes already ! "

......and we do the both of us say yes while the others are clapping then he kisses me hungrily with so much passion. 

Growing I never believed in fairy tales or prince charming mostly because I did not know what price charming was but now

..but now I have a prince charming and well not a happy ending yet but I know through every step in my life I do have someone who I can fall back on and find my happy ending . I fell in love but I don't want to get up ever again.

If this is a dream then please don't end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed the chapter and plz leave requests so i know what to do next ( p.s i am kinda confused )  
Annie.  
Have a great day


	5. Over protective father( jondami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what anyone thinks damian is Bruce's youngest son and there is no way he will let in alien date him without a proper interrogation

Bruce's POV 

Where the hell is damian!!

He was supposed to come home straight from school but he left with jon instead to petrol 

Why are they so close all of a sudden ? They used to hate eachother and not to say I hate jon but why does he like my son so damn much .

Though damian and jon are best friend and like literal brothers . So nothing to worry about  
... atleast for now since damian is an attractive young man

" wow batsy you are frowning more than usual what happened? "

Asked the flash with the rest of the league 

Here we go again....

I just grunted and superman came next to me and looked at the file in my hand and then at the screen

"Oh so you are trying to find a way to spy at our sons huh"

I just snatched the file from his hands

"They are young but mature enough to not get into trouble Bruce " he continues 

"No name in the field" I said calmly

"Ooo who are they " asked green arrow with is cocky smirk which told me he knew exactly who they were.

I looked up at the screen and there they were damian and jon talking to eachother in full gear

~On the screen~

"Your an idiot" said robin

ok so that is normal 

"Yeah and you would say that" superbly said

"Well you wouldn't have been stupid enough to get detention we would've been able to come here on time" scolded damian

" still it was your idea to change in a hecking closet together Damian " said jon.

B " ok aside from the fact they changed In a closet . Hecking ! Seriously" commented barry

" hecking is not a word and you can say fuck jon you're part aren't here"

" then I choose not to" 

"Oh my God jon grow up"

"Why! Whay did I do now"

"Please just focus! Ok jon"

"well the has ended nothing to see here " I said

"Wait I have a feeling some thing might happen" requested hal and I reluctantly agreed

After a few moments of silence jon spoke

" but you still have a cute ass "

" I do not " damian said as he blushed violently 

" do too" 

" do not"  
"Do to"  
"Do not "  
"Do to "

" fuck you jon" said damian

" when where and and what time" damian blushed the moment jon said this line and waited a few seconds to take a deep breathbefore yelling out

I glared at clark . how dare his son talk that way to Damian 

"You have such a perverted mind you asshole"

damn right he is

"Aww baby but you love it" said jon

Nope just nope he absolutely does not

" I do not "  
exactly  
" well I love it " said jon

no you don't unless you love dying which I think you don't 

" why though" asked Damian 

because son is fucking perfect 

"Because... you are adorable when you get flustered,," jon says and then damian makes the most adorable pout that he had ever scene

yeah no jon just don't 

" plus you like me" jon smile and continued  
" or do you not" he asked cutely

H and people wonder why I don't like superboy . He is flirting with my son  
I should hate him and strongly disliking should be like giving candy to him

" maybe" damian whispered

Perverted ass hole remember you said that son

" what"

Oh shut up alien 

" maybe " he tried a little louder

no maybe's here just stop it damian you are like 16 

"What ?" 

Oh my god just shut up

" I SAID MAYBE" Damian full on screamed 

Nope you are so grounded young man  
You are too young to like someone and let alone date

"Uh shall I die , as they liege has conclusively except an inch of affection " jon said dramatically, faking shock

God Jonathan you are not cute just irritating 

" drama king" 

Exactly son

" yeah but I am your drama king" said jon holding damian's hand all serious now

Nope you soo not his drama king

"Yes" damian said and smiled before pecking Jon's cheek as he groaned for more but damian being the egoistic but cute asshole he is starts running waiting for jon to catch him .

Do not kids him son please just don't stop it he is not anything to you 

Why is this happening to me !

" so that was something " said diana 

I glared and silently told them to leave and they started leaving but not before dinah said

" but you gotta admit they are cute togather"  
She said with her usual smirk

" leave " I growled 

And they left 

Even superman though he and I will have a long talk about this later

Right now I gotta think

Damian and jon 

I don't hate the idea of my son dating a guy or him intact I think I am proud of him for making a boyfriend and being open enough to do so but

But.. 

Damian had been hurt his whole life . First by talia then by me and now the lat thing I need is for him to face any more betrayal from the hands of a friend

Specially jon. 

When they became friends I was happy. Heck I was more then happy since jon was the first and best real friend Damian had  
Sure maya and colin and billy were there  
Jon always seemed more close and more important. I don't know how I know but it just felt like that maybe the fact they liked each other or maybe the fact that they are both the sons of batman and superman and can relate 

I don't know but I don't think jon is right for damian. Call it a father's fear if you like but what if jon hurts my son . What if that is the last straw , what if damian can't take his best friend leaving him

I hate to admit it but I am scared because I know damian has been hurt by everyone he loves and I wanted jon to be an exception soon one Damian can always turn to but I am not so sure anymore 

I hear faint footsteps and see clark standing beside me

" so bruce "

I cut him off and say 

" if your son hurts damian , I will forget you are superman" 

" I know" 

"Clark I don- you know ? " I ask clearly confused as he went down without a fight

" yes Bruce I know and I am really hope that you will one day come around"

" clark " I stop him and continue " damian is my only son and I will- " he cuts me off by saying 

"Break jon if he hurts him, I know that but I trust jon and I know he will never hurt damian " 

"Good to know" i say and he leaves knowing it impossible to converse any further with me

Jon and I still gotta have a chat though

~ next day after Bruce sneaks into Jon's house to talk to him about his son~

" hello jon " I say as I enter his room

"What? Mr. Wayne what are you doing here?" 

"I know " he looks at me with confusion before his eyes widen in understanding 

" h-h-how "

" I just do" i replied 

"Now jon damian is my your son whom I love very much and I would appreciate if you would most kindly keep your hands off of him and bot force him to do something he does not like" I get cut of by him

"Hold up mr. Wayne I am alot of things but a rapist or a cheater is not one of them and do not worry I will never hurt Damian "

"Really now"

"Yes "

"Good then one last question "

"Ask please" he said getting nervous quickly 

" what makes you even think that you deserve him " 

Jon's POV 

" what makes you even think that you deserve him " 

Damian is perfect 

How is smiles warms my heart 

How he looks at me when I make a mistake and somehow it reassures me that it is fine

How he always brings out the worst in me showing me that I am human , that I to make mistakes and can be better

How he can make me feel like I am in heaven

How I live for every time he looks my way 

How he is so kind with animals and children that he make me believe in humanity 

How he tries to hide this beautiful part of himself through rude comments 

How he tries to hide his lack of sleep by yelling but always fails and ends up falling asleep on my couch or bed

How his kisses are always so forbidden but yet so perfect 

How he rides our farm horses makes them fall in love with him

How he thinks I have zero fashion sense and loves to personally pick my clothes

How he love to tease me 

How he constantly calls me corncob

How over protective he gets

How he puts up with my possessiveness 

How he never questions me and blindly trusts me 

How he looks at me through his loving eyes 

How he makes me believe that I am the luckiest guy alive 

How do I think I deserve him.

The answer is simple

I don't 

" I don't " 

" don't what jon" asks mr. Wayne

" I don't deserve him" 

" then why don't you let him go" 

Why don't I let him go

Why don't I

He deserves better 

But the question is am I kind enough though

Am I willing to let him go

Nope the answer is no

Maybe the reason I can't let him go is because 

" I am just to selfish mr. Wayne"

" and you think that selflessness won't hurt my son"

" sir I am not sure of the future but I will forever ne there for damian and I know it because even though I don't love him I don't think even you love him more than I do."

He leaves after that but I swear I see a hint of a smile on his face

Bruce's POV 

I am still not too sure about jon but I know that for now he won't hurt my son and i can finally get a good night's sleep tonight 

And for the rest of this drama 

My sons and daughter are enough to put life long fear in jon's heart, brain and soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for gamescat 
> 
> And plz comment any other request you have


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi every one so I am gonna be starting a mini story in this oneshot book

So the mini series is about damian( obviously) and his life as he lives with the young justice team in the HQ , an emotionally distant father and his own team called the generation X  
Oh and siblings who don't have the time of the day for him

So it is a alternate universe which is unrelated to any other of my stories unless there are any sort of requests about that

Most people know damian as robin , so not a lot of secret identity here

Though no one knows the identity of most of his team and that they exist either , only batman knows because he is batman  
No further clarifications needed

Damian and mara are close and so is the demons fist because I don't like canon

And damian has friends because DC forgets that

And mara is the daughter of oliver queen because dc never told us about her father and Nysaa al ghul had an affair with oliver queen and was married to him for a reason I forgot

Edit turns out her father is dusan al ghul but we don't exactly follow canon here

Now any requests u have are welcomed

☆And here are a few ideas i have for oneshots or this mini series ☆

1) So the young justice team and justice league are on a mission and talia al ghul comes out and fights them while flirting with batman and everyone is surprised because Bruce flirts back then they start fighting ten seconds after that and say some horrible things about each other and damian and damian just goes it's fine that what they do and every one horrified at how normal this is for damian

2)That damian being muslim (arabic) follows all the practices they do and reads namaz, Koran, and also keeps Ramadan fasts till eid and every one thinks he is anorexic or something and worries alot because he doesn't eat or curse or even comes near someone drunk and then Bruce being Bruce figures it is Ramadan and tells his children and all of them make dinner be past 7 (after evening has set ) and don't drink or curse in front of damian and don't let him go on Petrol because it is the only time he can eat and they don't want him to get hurt  
So over all really fluffy

3)Jon and Damian teach each other arabic and Kryptonian so they can say shit about people in front of them and one day Damian gets kidnapped by ra's and jon defeats the league of assassins and asks for Damian's hand in marriage in exchange (a old practice damian told him about ) and then he proposes to damian right there in front of everyone claiming damian to be his and damian is just blushing hard

4)Ra's kidnapped damian and told jon to prove he is worthy of his grandson and jon defeated every assassin in the room while damian is sitting next to Ras and ra's has a smirk on his face jon then comes up and breaks damian's handcuff (he was forced to wear and kisses him by this time the young justice is here and only a selected few know they are dating and jon just smashes his lips into damian's and not a loving or soft kiss but a possessive he is mine kiss and proposes on the spot by through the kiss saying will you marry me and damian says yes . The best part now ra's wants both of them to join the league of assassins ,Jon as the leader and damian as his lover(damian hates being anything less then jon but loves the title of lover) after they get a lots of congratulations and a lot of tears from family and friends

5)I had another idea though it is one in which jon is evil because of the time spent with his grand pa and also 8 years older than Damian and take over the league Jon loves damian and wants him too take over the league as well but Damian refuses so he keeps damian who is 16 with him force fully after the kid was abandoned by his family for defending jon and jon keeps damian trapped and when ever damian's family come jon makes Damian tell them that he is staying here willingly and they believe and hate Damian for it however a month later damian comes back to the manor totally beaten and crying and tell them what jon did to him . Then the batfamily gets revenge on jon

《■》And here are some ideas for this mini series《■》

●Jon and colin have a crush on damian and the poor kid is unknowingly between a love triangle and billy just sits back and watches the show

●Damian can sing really well and team has no clue and they are really surprised after jon and billy takes them to a recital in which damian is singing because he sounds like an angel

●Damian is anorexic and no one but jon, bruce , alfred know because Damian doesn't wanna feel weak and they start to get suspicious because jon is always bugging damian about eating and he never eats

●Mara and damian know eachother really well and would randomly bring up cases from when they were young and laugh about it while everybody else is confused AF

●Damian being able to share everything single thing with billy  
So he knows damian really well so in between of discussions they just say random facts about eachother and it's getting a little out of hand

●Damian being the generation x's personal google as they ask him any random fact and some how he knows the answer

●Damian and the entire team having dinner and jon comes along and damian just starts throwing things at him and people wonder why but then jon goes like ' I deserve it don't worry'  
And then billy tells them they are on a break while laughing because they are such an on and off couple

●damian is trans and in the young justice team and only Bruce ,alfred and jon knows and he has to go on a mission dressing up as a girl and looks amazing and just like one but later they figure out that the mission was a scheme by talia to make damian understand that he is a girl and should live like one and every one in the young justice team is confused and jon punches talia and takes damian to their fortress of 'altitude' (a name jon gave in supersons) and tells him he is perfect as a boy and then he tells him being trans to everyone and a lots of tears

And after this if there is any requests u have ask


	7. Bird falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not like any of you have mother's any way." He continued under his breath but unfortunately everyone heard him.
> 
> After this line he realized what he had said and turned to apologize when Jason yelled
> 
> "If we did, we would have been a lot better then you !!"
> 
> "I can't believe you said that...you ungrateful brat." Barked Tim
> 
> Or where an argument on mother's day leads to an incident that might or might change the lives of the batfamily forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone so I am currently not posting since I have my midterms and I am really busy but I hope u like this chapter which I just found in my drafts  
I literally wrote this a year and a half ago when I was 12 ( I am 13 and a half right now ) so it is really old and not that good and even more rushed then my usual chapters

**Wayne manor**

**21th December'19 **

**10:15 PM**

**Dinning hall**

Bruce was talking to that rest of the family,

Except Damian that is since the kid got grounded.... again because ... sigh ..

You might think this..

Disobeyed, argued, lectured, grounded

and your right.

And then there was a vibration from Bruce's phone which showed.

** _Call history _ **

<strike> _4 missed call from Damian_ </strike>

<strike> _-10:15 p.m_ </strike>

<strike> _2 missed calls from damian _ </strike>

<strike> _-10:14 p.m_ </strike>

<strike> _3 missed calls from Damian_ </strike>

<strike> _-10:13 p.m_ </strike>

<strike> _1 picked call from super scout(clark)_ </strike>

<strike> _-5:30 p.m_ </strike>

Bruce chose to ignore it and thought damian just wanted to disturb him but then there was another call Bruce was gonna pick it up when dick asked

"What happened B"

"Damian called I am going to go and check ."

"Come on it's probably useless just like the kid "Said dick.

Why talk like this you wonder well the kids have been on different roads from different roads(domains) and treating him like he is a total outcast

_**FLASHBACK**_

_12th may_

_Aka mother's day_

_Everybody around the manner was moping _

_Since it was mother's day and alferd tried to make everyone happy _

_Keyword :- tried_

_So.now they were sitting pretending that this day day doesn't exist_

_Jason thought it would be a beautiful idea to speak._

_"Hey demon you ain't gonna wish ya mom"_

_ **No jason I won't be wishing my because I am not willing to wish the person who is the reason for me being unable to sleep at night and me being unable to look in the mirror without being extremely disgusted I cannot wish the person who made me a monster** _

_"She is alive?" Damian bluntly asked_

_ **That is the only thing I can ask because if I say anything else I might cry** _

_Everybody just looked at him with shock and disgust!! This kid had a mother and didn't even respect her while all of them were mourning for their's. _

_"Ofcourse she is!!"_

** _Ofcourse because that women can never leave me alone being happy can she_ **

_This time the big bad bat himself broke the silence _

_"Well that's just sad." Said damian without putting much thought into what he was saying _

** _It is because she will come back to hunt me and she will never let me forget that I don't matter to her or to anyone _ **

_" What do you mean you should be happy" said jason trying to put some sense into damian_

** _How can I be happy when this is the same person who brand marked me when I was four_ **

_" oh and why is that ? " asked damian with obvious disinterest _

_" oh I don't know but maybe because she raised you " said tim with obvious sarcasm_

_**Yes she raised me into hating my self and seeing the blood of hundreds onto my hands alone ** _

_"No thank you" He stated his voice calm and bored_

_" If I was in your place I would have at the least wished her, Lil D come on" said dick _

** _Then please trade places because I would love to have parents who give a damn and I don't care if they are dead or alive_ **

_"And If I were in your place I wo_ _uld've not let her die ." Damian said now losing his patience _

** _No no no no why do I do this , why do I destroy every single relationship I have . Why can't I shut up maybe this is the reason no one loves me_ **

_"It's not like any of you have mother's any way." He continued under his breath but unfortunately everyone heard him._

_ **Shut up ! Shut up ! Shut up ! Why can't I say the right thing for once** _

_After this line he realized what he had said and turned to apologize when Jason yelled_

** _No no .._ **

_"If we did, we would have been a lot better then you !!"_

** _You are right I don't deserve anything _ **

_"I can't believe you said that...you ungrateful brat." Barked Tim_

** _I am ungrateful and undeserving you are right_ **

_While dick was really quite before he started yelling too but it was mainly in disbelief because he could not believe how heartless damian could be specially after dick saw him as more then just a murderer when that is what everyone thought he was_

** _I am just a monster . I am happy richard finally saw that_ **

_Bruce knowing his sons sent damian upstairs grounding him for a month and taking the rest out for a dinner after coming home he gave damian a not so pretty lecture through which Damian was crying . _

** _Kill me.. I don't want to live _ **

**FLASHBACK **

**Ends**

So Bruce continued talking to his son ignoring his youngest but little did he know he would regret this forever

**GOTHUM ALLEY **

**Street 13**

**22:16**

A certain bird was lying in an alleyway coughing up blood .

Why?

He wondering the same thing because if the one person who he thought cared would have picked up his call this wouldn't be the situation right now but then again since when was life simple.

Some might say life was too short so you should live it.

Some say it's too long

But Damian, he was taught to see death's face and laugh in it . To him life was never anything more then a game he could win in seconds or sometimes it was just a quest to fulfill the wishes of his mother but right now with 3 bullets embedded in to his body with a broken ankle and shattered wrist even he knew it was not a game or quest anymore

So here he was in a middle of an alleyway 

Internally begging his father to some how make this ok

He never really understood what hope feels like, not exactly since his mother defined it as _'believe in the absence of knowledge'_ and after a lot of heart ache and pain so did he .

To him hope used to be something that he could never afford . It was luxury an assassin could never receive just like an assassin could never afford love or trust . His entire being was based on knowledge but that doesn't mean he never believed in the impossible because as much as he hates to admit it. He always hoped for an escape from life since he was very young just like He hoped to be happy 

But if only living were that simple

And right now he _Hoped_ that He could tell them, tell his family that he cared 

Though he knows no one truly loved him

but that isn't a problem he loves them and that's all that matters 

Some people think caring about people who have hurt you is foolish and he cannot agree more but who ever said love is blind is true. so not only is love blind it is also deaf and dumb because it enables you to ignore mistakes no matter how big they are and shut out your thoughts and feelings when you need to speak them the most in fear of hurting someone you love 

he picked up his phone which he carried with him today mistakenly and spoke the words which were Probably his last words .

"I..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u didn't hate the chapter tell me if u should write a second part since 12 year old me never did and the faith of damian is in your hands should he die or should he not  
, annie


	8. Mini series : day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so I want you all to know that since this is a series it wouldn't be oneshots but it will show the daily lives of damian with young justice and the rest of the ideas I offered will be reoccurring themes through out this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so u know damian's personality isn't like canon at all but only when he is in front of jon

Batman 02 , guest 110  
Superman 01, guest 103

"Yo supes who's the pipesqeak " asked wally wally who had returned from the speed force ( Wally is now flash and so is his uncle so while one of them helps the justice league the other could watch after central city )as batman and superman entered the HQ

"This is-" superman starts but BB cuts him off by saying 

"I was talking about the shorty next to batman " 

" I am 5'6 not a shorty at all " said the little gremlin whose name was still unknown 

" flash call the team for a important meeting " said batman completely ignoring the little 'talk' that had happened a few seconds ago

"Sure batsy-... I mean batman " says wally changing his sentence after recieving a glare from batman that almost made him shit his pants but luckily almost 

After a few minutes the entire team arrived 

" hey superman " says kid flash ( bart )  
And gives a curt nod to batman because he still hasn't warmed up to batman completely and maybe he never will 

Who knows..

" now as you might have heard that we are having new members soon and now those members are here . They robin and superboy II " says batman and super boy waves while robin just folds his arms and scowls at everyone 

" but B why do we have to stay with that little monster " said red robin 

" why does everyone call me little when I have made it completely clear that I do not like it nor am I short " says Damian the frown never once leaving his face 

" bo ho no one cares " says red robin

The team is surprised at the sudden change in attitude as red robin has never been one to fight in fact he might be one of if not the most calmest member then why does this new robin trigger such a reaction out of him ?

" red robin ! Robin !" Batman says seriously enough to shut both of them up 

" and as for your question red robin , robin and superboy can use some guidance, now we shall take our leave and let them both introduce themselves to all of you " says batman and leaves not even looking back at damian once while superman gives a kiss to Jon's forehead and wishes him luck 

" sooo maybe you introduce yourself little D and superboy " says nightwing 

" ok ! Maybe I should start " says superboy in cheerful boy and almost everyone quickly found themselves taking a liking to his cheerful and happy self which was obviously opposite to Robin who seemed to dislike being here and that feeling was most definitely returned 

" soo I am Jonathan samuel kent but please call me jon , I am 15 . I love blue and I am superman's son " after the last sentence every one looked at conner as in asking 'did you know about this ?' 

To which conner shrugged and said " yes he is my little brother " 

" and you robin " said megan hoping the kid would finally be a little friendly 

" I do not need to face such incompetent fools with my introduction " said robin

Night wing was about to introduce his little brother after he had mentally sighed but jon who had not seen that action spoke instead 

" damian wayne and yes him , nightwing and red robin are related and I am pretty sure many of you might know that . He is also 15 but 7 months older then me so he will soon be 16 and that is pretty much it "  
He finished to look at the shocked faces of the entire team other then conner 

Though wally , dick, tim , barbara , Artemis , cassandra and stephanie weren't surprisingly at damian's identity but at the fact that jon knew damian 

Kory and raven who had recently been in a team with damian , beast boy and jaime were also surprised that damian had decided to join the team 

They all disbanded as damian had better thing to do and both jaime and beast boy had already joined young justice so both raven and kori did too

" how do you both know each other ? " asked starfire 

" we actually are a duo called super sons  
And we have known each other for about 6 or seven years " said jon

" huh weird we don't know you then " said night wing confused as to why he doesn't know his little brother's friend 

" you would'eve if you were ever there but you never were " said damian glaring at nightwing and continued " now if any of you would ne kind enough to show me my quarters " 

" oh yes follow me super boy and robin " said aqualad who had been uncharacteristically quiet as he was busy assessing the body language of his new comrades 

" wait a second I will be sharing a room with him ! " said damian angrily 

" you literally stay in my house every week end and the every summer vacation so I cannot believe you don't wanna stay in a room with me " jon says with a smile that turns into a smirk as soon as everyone looks the other way.

" Richard-" damian starts only to be cut off by the said person " no can do baby bat " 

" ugh and let's just say the entire way to their quarters is filled with curses in arabic that no one but jon understands

so baby boy we are together in the same room at last " jon says with a smirk coming near damian 

" would you shut up jon " says damian 

" make me " replies jon making damian blush

" good night " damian says with red cheeks but hides the blush because he knows jon is saying this In a friendly teasing manner and absolutely can not know that damian has a crush on him

" come on it's like 9:30 right now why don't we watch a movie "

" ok I guess " said damian 

By now damian had completely changed his demeanor . A stranger might be surprised but jon is used to it and he is pretty sure once damian gets close to them they will also see the overly talkative, shy , cute and friendly version of damian but too bad his family never tried because if they would have he is pretty sure that anyone would love damian when he is like this 

Jon sat on his bed and called damian there as well and they both watched a movie on Jon's laptop as there was no tv in there quarters 

Damian sat between Jon's legs with his head on the younger's chest as he was still a lot shorter 

Jon was 5'9 and growing while damian unfortunately took after his mother and was still 5'6 though he still has time to grow 

" jon how long will we be living here " asked damian still in the same damian way but this time his voice was warm in a way it wasn't before 

" not sure princess " replied jon 

" I swear if you ever call me princess again I will cut you tongue off " said damian while glaring but he looked exactly like a kitten making him look more adorable then intimidating 

" aww dami why are you soooo cute " asks jon 

" I am not adorable I am manly " damian says looking even more cute 

" manly ? Awww" jon coos 

" SHUT UP ! I AM NOT AWW I am the heir to the bat , the grand son of the demon and the feared robin and eclipse there is no way I am cute " exasperates damian 

" cute "

" am not "

" are too"

" am not "

" are too "

" am not "

" ok ok mr. I am not cute at all do you wanna watch a another movie or sleep ? " asks jon after he notices damian yawning

" how 'yawn ' about we 'yawn' watch another movie" says damian 

" I think not now go to bed damian " 

" no " 

"Ok let's watch another movie "

It was half way through the movie that jon heard little snores . He chuckled and hugged damian and put hin to his side and fell asleep

2'o clock 

Jon hear shuffling and feels damian trying to get put of his hold 

" where are you going dami ? " 

" to my bed " damian sleepily answers 

" nope just stay here "

And with that jon tightens his hold and damian stops trying after a while 

_____________________________________________


	9. I swear I didn't ask for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter! Read to find out  
Warning!! Includes rape

_'This is it '_ he thought as the man in front of him kissed him on the lips 

It was a weird feeling to kissed by someone triple your age and especially when you have to act like you enjoy it

The moment those cold hard lips were pressed on to the younger's more tender ones 

He contacted his father through the mind link 

_' father... how long before you are done ' _

_' it will take a while robin . '_ a husky and commanding voice which could only belong to his father replied

_'Oh.. ok '_ the young boy tried to reply but even in his mind the poor child who is barely a teenager shivered 

His father seemed to catch up on that and asked him if he was ok and oh did the young boy wish to tell him about the strong and disgusting hands roaming around his body like they owned him and the cold lips placed right in front of his as the old man's tongue demanded entrance 

_'You'll have to wait a little while longer , I hope you are keeping him busy ' _

Stop! stop! stop! stop!! 

That's how he feels and he wants to tell his father that the older would no longer stay with his flirting and he had to take it further 

He just wished he could have told him that 

Suddenly a hand found it's way to his ass and gave it a tight squeeze making him gasping for air 

The older thought it was because of pleasure when all he wanted was for the male to stop assaulting his body and as soon as he took a breath in order to relax himself which right now seemed impossible 

The male bit his neck making deep purple bruises which could've been called love bites but this wasn't love heck it wasn't even a one night stand 

It was rape and it was abusing a minor 

Those bruises increased in quantity one by one just like the young Male's tears increased as well

They were so painful that he wanted to run away but he couldn't and he had to look interested so he let out a moan 

It was supposed to be of pleasure but it wasn't because he was feeling pain and when he feels pain then he can't feel pleasure but luckily the older pedophilic male was fooled and another tear made it's way down his face 

Then the man let his cold hands leave his body and the younger thought it was over 

Finally the torture felt over 

But then a tear was heard and the cold air touched his bare back and he knew it was his shirt then the man's cold hand touched his body again faster and more greedy than before

Then man started to kiss him again laying him down on the couch of his room 

" stop... " he begged no longer being able to hold it anymore 

" please.... please please stop " he tried again but the man didn't budge 

After a while of kissing damian felt dread in his body as the man started twisting his nipples and biting down on his neck again this time though he noticed the man had discarded of his own shirt and was working on his pants 

Once being disposed of his pants he forcefully made poor fourteen year old bend down to suck him off 

He didn't want to do it so the older forcefully without his approval thinking that he hadn't said no and he meant a maybe 

But no isn't maybe 

He made the poor boy sick him till he was gasping for air and choking so he could breath 

He felt so numb right now that the pain in his throat and the feeling of choking didn't even matter because of the feeling of nothingness 

That feeling of nothingness hurt so much 

It felt like someone was breaking him 

That even while feeling nothing he was feeling like his word had stripped away from him 

Why was this happening?

Then once again he started begging but the man thought he was begging his for more but the young boy just wanted him to stop 

It felt like this numbness is going to stay and it is never goi going away and now it might never but atleast... 

He just realized that there was no bright side of this situation and that feeling mixed with the feeling of emptiness made him feel worse because now he was feeling worse then before if possible because now he was hopeless and even without anything he had always had hope to cling to in the dreams of something better but that was no longer the case

The fourteen year old could feel his pants being stripped away by the older as he started to thrust his fingers inside damian 

Damian cried out when he thrust the first finger 

And begged him to stop again this time though the man finally replied and said_** " you asked for this** _" 

He isn't wrong though the younger had been a whore and flirted with him but that was for the mission so he could give his father enough time

If that was it then why was this man thinking that he had asked for this 

Was this his fault ?

It had to be his fault, If it wasn't then why would a man be so cruel and evil and do something this disgusting for this

Ofcourse he it had been his fault 

Ofcourse!

He ket out a choked sob as the man finally thrust his membor inside him and the fourteen year old started to shake .

He cried through it all till the man's humiliating words stopped and he left 

Damian was lying completely naked under the blanket with a bathrobe next to him though he did not have the guts to get up and wear it.

So he just gazed on the roof knowing that his father and his father's team wasn't done yet 

He knew his father would be mad but he couldn't care less because right now his virginity had been stripped away by a man triple his age and he was no longer clean

So he screamed 

He screamed really loudly and went to the bathroom to sit under the shower and finally let that feeling of numbness dissolve into small sobs which turned into ones which were harsher and more louder 

He didn't have the guts to look himself in the mirror and wore the bathrobe after 20 minutes of staring at it 

After wearing it he sat at the crook of the bed staring at the glass table feeling used by he couldn't say it aloud 

'You asked for it '

Why did askw for it ? Why had he been such a whore ?

Why is he alive ? 

Why does he feel so disgusting and hirt if he had wanted it ? 

All these questions clouded his mind as he stared at that table with all the strength he had trying not cry in fear of never stopping 

****

Out of all the things richard had been suspecting to see

Seeing his brother in a white bathrobe as ther was blood on the bed and couch with a lot of purple bruises was not one of them

He had been ready to lecture damian because he let the target leave but now all he could do was wanting to cry

He looked at damian walking inside unsure of how to act 

Then damian looked at him as he entered 

His eyes wide and became wider when richard sat down 

" I didn't ask for it ! " he shouted at Richard as he sat down feeling as if his brother would scold him 

He was surprised when richard bent down to his height and asked " what didn't you ask for kiddo " 

Damian looked him into the eyes as if he could see everything past him and said

" he...said.. I as-sked... f-for it .. I-I-swea-r .. I d-did-n't "

Richard's heart clenched because it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened 

" oh dami ! " he said as he went forward to hug damian inspite of how he flinched 

Damian's body racked with sobs as he cried and repeated 'I didn't ask for it ' or ' please please please don't be mad ' again and again 

Richard just held him tight and whispered quiet nothings 

He made a quich call to Jason knowing how hurt damian is 

Bruce should have never let this happen

Damian would bo longer live with Bruce and thatw as final and he knows the recovery would be long but damian would for sure recover amd all that mattered for now was that damian was safe

After today richard would become the family damian need and deserves but first Jason, him amd tim have a molester to maim

**end**


	10. Wasn't born without a heart part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end and enjoy the chapter

<strike> _ **I wish I was never born** _ </strike>

" damian !! Wait " yelled Richard but knowing that wouldn't work he looked back at Bruce but diddid say anything other then a short " everyone meet me at the manor " and left

Soon after everyone followed suit and left to go to the batcave except talia who was completely unbothered by the words of her son 

Or that is what it looked like to every one else 

In reality the words that left her son broke because she may never say this face to face but damian was her son and even the she had killed him it never meant she loved him any less because how could she hate her own son ? But ofcourse everyone thinks she does even though she told that brain less clone to not even touch her son but he did and that maybe the reason talia killed him .

She doesn't really know how to love . Her mother was sucked in the Lazarus pit and talia watched as the only truly kind person she had seen died 

She had been a kid then and had expected her father to be a hero and save her mother but ra's never did and that was the day she learned that no heroes exist because her father was a hero in her eyes wasn't he ? Then why hadn't he saved her mother ?

It was much later when she got the answer 

Turns out her father did not accept weakness and when her mother died she had shown weakness though she thought she would be mad at her father but she wasn't . She had always known the cost of emotions because they were an unaffordable luxury just like happiness was too

She hates to admit it but she was jealous of Damian her own son even she found that low and cheap but she was because of several reasons

Damian was a male 

_Her father always wanted a Male heir _

Damian was accepted by some one despite the crimes he had committed 

_No ever accepted her for who she was_

And most importantly damian knew how to live 

_Her father and she had tried their hardest for damian to become the assassin they wanted but he always knew how to escape that though now he knew more than just anger he also knew pain , happiness and love some thing she would never ever receive _

But this never meant she didn't love him because damian was the only one she ever loved 

Damian taught her love and never even knew it and now she doesn't want to tell that to damian because she understands that Damian deserves better 

So instead of going to the manor and telling damian the reason for her behavior 

She left and went back to nanda parbat hoping damian might fir give her some day

* * *

As they reached home they saw alfred waiting for them in the batcave

" may I know why master damian came home with tears in his eyes and left straight for his room ? " alfred asked 

" he came home thank god ! " tim exclaimed 

" what do you mean by saying he was crying ? " asked richard 

" I mean what I said master Richard " 

" I see no reason as to why damian is over reacting so much " said Bruce

Damian was over reacting right ? His words couldn't hurt damian 

He would never hurt damian and he is pretty sure his words didn't even matter 

Damian knows how much he loves him 

He knows he has told damian 

Wait ! 

....he never told damian he loves him ! 

_Shit_ he thought as he got up thinking about ways in which his son could forgive him

" bruce is right guys we can talk to hin tomorrow " said jason 

" maybe... " dick agreed reluctantly 

" okay " tim said not tensed anymore as he was already on his computer 

Cassandra being the only one still not sure went to agree as well but caught a glimpse of alfred's eyes

Since alfred never commented on anything they all knew the look in his eyes when he does and would ask him to because his advise is not and will never be wrong

She looked at bruce who was the only one sitting near her and signed 

_" I think alfred want to say something "_

Bruce looked at her and nodded 

" alfred do you want to say something? " he asked 

" may I be frank sir " alfred asked sternly 

" yes please go ahead " bruce said a little too loudly gaining the attention of everyone 

" well then let's start form you sir , you have never paid attention to master damian when he needs you and always use him for the sole purpose of robin and petrol never have you ever even once truly tried to be a father and I believe that it deeply hurts master damian as he has come to believe you do not care about him at all " 

Bruce was shocked by his words but kept quiet knowing this is solely his fault and not damian's or alfred's 

Bruce never hated damian he just wasn't ready to have damian

Tim , jason, dick and even Cassandra he had chosen himself so he knew what to expect and had been some what present and had atleast made them feel loved but by the time damian came he was much less of a man then he was with dick

Dick , he had loved him and always been there even if in his emotionally absent way . Dick knew he loved him but when richard left because he was too over protective, bruce promised never to do it again

Jason , bruce had wanted to save him from the world of poverty and drugs and tried helping him by giving him robin though dick was mad at the time bruce knew he would warm up to jason soon and he did but unfortunately in his way of bot making Jason feel stuck , bruce gave him a little to much freedom. Bruce had been the reason jason was dead 

So by the time tim came , bruce had already been sedated twice to stop himself from killing the joker both by superman and nightwing because he could never cross that line and during that time tim had become his light and he knew the boy needed robin to escape from this world of neglective parents and depression 

But he was never ready for damian , damian was a kid who was trusted into his life and he never needed him just as he never saw the light inside him because it was covered by a sheet of darkness but dick did and dick made him robin .

When dick left he was wary of damian and almost wanted to ignore him or give him back to talia though he never did that he did often do the former and more often then not he ignored damian and his needs like they didn't matter 

It took him months to realize that he did love damian because when damian died he had that all to familiar feeling that he has when not robin but when his children get hurt 

He had the same feeling he had when Jason, his parents and damian died 

And he thought that after bringing damian back he'd changed but he didn't and he continued ignoring damian and treating him like he didn't matter 

And now that mistake is back to bite him because he has a feeling that after the blow up damian had with talia . He won't forgive him

As bruce was in his thoughts alfred continued 

" master jason and master Timothy I don't have a lot of words for you as you never seem to care at all . I know you don't love him but please your insults have started hurting his feelings and I request you to stop and try to remember that he is only fourteen " 

They had never meant to hurt damian 

Sure they teases him and often hurt him but it was always from both sides or that's what they thought because in that moment they realized it was no longer two sided , they would yell and they would taunt while damian would stay quiet. 

They had seen him cry now and that was the only time they'd stop 

But isn't that what all siblings did ? 

Yes, but all siblings also made sure that their little brother knows that they love him 

Something they had surely never done.

" master Richard in all honesty you are the only one who genuinely cares about master damian and you make him feel like the most important person alive but then , then you leave.and master damian is once again forced to see the reality. you make him feel like he doesn't matter the most , master richard , mainly because you treat him like a toy. you use him when needed and leave him when as it must seem like to him bored " alfred finished leaving dick in a delima 

He had never felt so damn small his entire life .

Damian had been like a son to him and he loves him with every fiber of his being but unfortunately it is hard for him to show that to damian 

Unlike bruce it isn't because he doesn't show damian physical and emotional contact because he does that a lot but he does the same to so many other people that it isn't special anymore 

He is the sunshine in so many people's lives that being the same for damian isn't that important 

Though the worst part is that he took some habits from Bruce and as they say ' _Like father like son '_ meaning he always keeps damian as his last priority 

When any of his team members world needs him and damian does to he will always choose his team first and after the incident which resulted in wally almost losing his life because of damian 

They had become so cold to eachother the tension could be cut off with a knife 

But this doesn't mean he never did something for damian it's just that like every one in the family his logic is messed up and when he thought that damian needs bruce or when he decided to meet all his family but damian several times or when he pretended to be dead .

At All these times he refused acknowledge this until now and today alfred's words made him realize his mistakes and he will fix the no matter what .

" miss cassandra ... I have no words because you have never made an effort to know damian "

Cassandra knew this was the truth so she remained quiet though the only reason she never made an effort was because she saw to much of herself In damian 

They both were in a battle against their demons but the only reason people hated damian was because his battle could be seen and hers was internal and she hid that battle well but sometimes she still wonders the reason as to why she stopped before that sword completely slashed his head or when that bataring landed a little to close to the heat but not on the heart .

" now if you all have understood I would appreciate it if you apologize " said alfred 

* * *

" Damian ! Kiddo you there ? " a voice belonging to Richard said 

" yeah I am " damian replied not in the mood to be formal 

" we all wanted to talk " said another voice 

Damian looked up to see Jason standing by his bedroom's door next to richard 

" about what ? " damian asked acting oblivious to what had happened just two hours ago or so

" about what happened " said tim coming into view along with Cassandra who nodded her head making eye contact with damian

" okay... " damian said looking at them expectantly wanting them to speak

" damian.. son I don't know how to start this but .. " bruce who too had come inside the room along with his siblings spoke but ended up trailing off resulting in an awkward silence 

" start what father ? " damian asked not completely getting the intensity of the moment 

" damian you know I love you right ? " this made Damian's eyes go wide in shock though he hid that state as soon as he came out of his little dilema but unfortunately everyone had seen how surprised he was and this made Bruce's heart ache 

" you do ? " damian asked in a voice that made them realize that they were speaking to a child who was twelve 

" Very very much I do " bruce said 

This was hard for Bruce to communicate in this way he wasn't used to telling others or maybe just telling damian that he loved him so today was unusual for him 

" but why ? " damian asked 

" what do you mean why ? " tim replied by asking a question in return 

" why do you love me ? I am not as smart as drake or as important as Jason or even half as perfect as grayson and nor am I as skilled as Cassandra then why do you love me when I am not worth anything? " damian asked as if it was a genuine question which did not break the hearts of his family 

" kid ! You are worth so so so fucking much you have no idea and the reason we love you is because you are not a carbon copy of any of us but an unique individual unlike any one we have ever seen ! "Said Jason frantically 

" and little D we have our flaws because no one is perfect and we love you along with your imperfections and we know we don't always show it but you are one of the most important people in our life " 

" really " damian asked 

" 100% " Cassandra signed 

" me and jason might always tease you or call you demon but that is our language of love and we hate the fact that our love language made you feel worthless or sad , we promise to never hurt you again " tim said with determination in his eyes 

Damiam knew that , that promise would be broken but he let that go 

For now atleast 

" we are sorry damian can you forgive us ? " cass asked looking into his eyes 

" yes I will always forgive you " answered damian 

" thank you so much " said bruce

" now everyone! How about family movie night " asked richard cheerfully 

" you are on ! " said tim 

And all of them retreated from the room 

To be honest damian still wasn't assuared because 12 years of insecurity and hurt can't go away in 12 minutes and his family knew that too but what they did not know is that damian didn't want to forgive them but if you love someone too much it is a little to hard not to forgive them.

That's the thing about love it makes you forgive the people who have hurt you the most even though you don't want to 

Just like damian did today an he always will

They will hurt him again 

He knows it but...

No matter how much his family hurt him he will forgive them 

" damian you coming ! " asked Jason 

" yes " damian replied 

So what's another chance for them to fail 

* * *

**End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Christmas is almost here and I was wondering if I should release a chapter fornit or not but then I realized why release a chapter when you could release a book 
> 
> So I have had this book in my works for weeks and I thought i should finally give you a glimpse 
> 
> So here is the summary 
> 
> Damian .
> 
> Is all he is . No last name , no identity, no nothing. 
> 
> His father abandoned him when he had finally shown his true colours and had been the reason Bruce wayne's and selina kyle's unborn legitimate child had died.
> 
> He still lived with the Wayne's but it was equivalent to not even seeing them once a year almost as if he was invisible to even alfred 
> 
> or where damian has been ignored by his family for years and he has finally had enough 
> 
> * tell me what you think and let me warn you it will be really sad
> 
> AMD because of Christmas I will post a chapter in one of my books every two days till Christmas and on Christmas I will release this book


	11. Love is pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's thoughts on his relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first day of our five day count down to Christmas
> 
> Next chapter tmrw
> 
> And five days till the next chapter

*****

**I remember the day we met **

**I used to hate you**

**You were irritating **

**You were weird **

**You would cause this weird feeling in my heart **

**You were arrogant **

**But then I fell for it**

**Instead of irritating **

** you became my sunshine**

**Instead of weird**

** You became unique **

**That weird feeling **

** Became the reason for my smiles**

**Instead of arrogant **

** You became confident **

**And instead of hate **

** I fell in love **

**I remember telling you I liked you**

**You're reaction was beautiful **

**I remember what you asked**

**I remember my small ' yes '**

**I remember that feeling of being loved **

**I remember I said I love you**

**You said you do to**

**It was beautiful **

**You would tell me I was pretty**

**You would kiss my neck in the morning **

**You would make me feel special**

**You would teach me love**

**You would stay**

**You would make me stronger**

**You would protect**

**You would stay **

**You would do it all**

**I remember how you knelt down on one knee**

**You said the words**

**I said yes**

**You were my need **

**I was you're obligation**

**I remember when our surrogate gave birth**

**We had two angels**

**It was their second night **

**That you left**

**I got a call from work**

**It had to be ignored **

**You came home at 3 am **

**You kissed me on the lips**

**I could taste the cherry**

**But I ignored it**

**I went to our room**

**With a heavy heart and cold feats**

**And I slept**

**Next time **

**A week later**

**I could still taste it**

**" daddy said not to tell you he kissed her "**

**Thomas told me this**

**I broke down in front of my two year old**

**I yelled **

**I screamed **

**I cried**

**I broke**

**But I tried**

**You were never there**

**I fought with you**

**But her lust was just too strong**

**Kathy was beautiful **

**I was not **

**I took our kids to their first day of school**

**You weren't there**

**You were busy with work**

**Ellie asked me if you would come**

**I wanted to say no**

**But I didn't want to hurt her **

**I said yes**

**You didn't show up**

**I begged you **

**I cried to you**

**But you had work**

**Both of them turned five**

**You were there**

**You all laughed **

**I did too**

**We were happy**

**Our family was**

**You and I weren't **

**You would kiss me and I would still feel it**

**But I didn't have the guts to leave**

**Maya asked me too**

**I thought I would **

**But i realized i loved you**

**Ellie and Thomas had a dance competition **

**They were six**

**You showed up for ellie**

**You didn't for thomas**

**He cried **

**He wanted you to be there**

**For the first time I was mad**

**I didn't forgive you**

**You didn't want me too**

**You enjoyed you're freedom**

**I did though and this became once**

**Once became twice**

**Twice became thrice**

**And thrice became a cycle**

**If i go back now **

**Falling in love with you was my biggest mistake **

**I hope you can forgive me **

**They both were twelve when i was done pretending**

**You were making out in a cafe with her**

**I broke all of your stuff **

**I teared your clothes **

**I broke glass shelves**

**I destroyed my self that day**

**Luckily the kids were out**

**You didn't give a shit**

**You just left again**

**Our fights became regular**

**Our children blamed me**

** because I started them**

**They didn't know**

**I wanted them to respect you **

**I slowly died feeling trapped **

**everyday I broke down too**

**Crying became my thing **

**I pretended for our kids**

**I covered you**

**Then you came home **

**You were drunk**

**You had her perfume on you**

**You had her lipstick on your shirt**

**Love bites down your neck **

**We fought **

**You slapped me**

**I wanted to leave **

**I asked the kids**

**Ellie said she hated me**

**Thomas begged me not to break this family **

**I stayed**

**You hit me more**

**I still loved you**

**Did you too ?**

**You said no and you left **

**I still loved you**

**You told me I didn't matter**

**I still loved you**

**But then **

**I told you to pick ellie up from school**

**You were late**

**My baby didn't see the car**

**My twelve year old died because of you**

**Thomas cried **

**I did too.**

**You were breaking down but I didn't feel sad for you**

**I felt sad for my child**

**I knew nothing would be the same**

**Alas , I tried to be there for thomas **

**I made him laugh **

**I made a family**

**A family of two**

**You changed too**

**You were amazing**

**Caring **

**Loving**

**The jon I fell in love with**

**I never smelled her perfume agai**

**I never tasted her lipstick**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ **Because I left** _


	12. One sided love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot just read the first line and listen or well read  
I am starting a give away of sorts meaning I would do the request from you guys the day u request it or before 48 hours  
Your request shall be done  
This is valid till the 31st ( 12am)  
I dont do xreaders nor can damian be straight  
And once again two days till Christmas baby !!  
P.s two days till my new book ' my heart is broken ' comes out  
Tell me if I should release it on Christmas or on new years  
Bye bye  
Annie

* * *

_ You know that feeling when the guy you fell in love with _ _Falls in love with some one else ?_

* * *

" hey dames please ! I need your help " jon exclaimed coming towards damian after finding him in the school hallway

They were finally living normal lives though sure they were still super heroes amd the supersons but since they had joined the team they had been able to be much more normal and free

Or atleast as _ normal and free _17 year old superheroes can be 

Even damian had made a growth over the past few years , ofcourse he was still not completely open and never shared his feelings with someone 

He laughed, joked , smiled and talked like a normal teenager would but he never cried and was sad only once in a blue moon 

He had just found a new way to mask his emotions because no taught how to not.

With jon though He was his real self and he maybe for the first time didn't want to hide it 

" Yes jon ? " asked damian 

" I need your help with something... " jon said shyly 

" with what ? " damian asked feeling annoyed at the younger who was still reluctant to speak making him wait 

" I like someone " jon admitted

" oh " was all damian said and gave a smile but only he could hear the crack of his heart as jon told him he likes someone 

Damian could feels his dreams and fantasies go down the drain . It was as if some one put a sword through his heart again or maybe this was worst .

He had always liked jon though only maya and colin know of that or that he is gay and they have always been supportive 

He wonders what it would be like to come out to his family

Would they accept him ?

Maybe or maybe they will think he is disgusting but what ever happens he will always have maya and colin but he won't have jon

He liked jon so much

In fact he was in love with jon and jon never knew that or what if he did but never cared or what if damian was just a toy 

If only jon knew..

" -mian ! Hello, dami-dames ,damsel-dami " jon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts 

" yeah umm who is that you like ? " damian asked with smile though the brightness didn't reach his eyes 

" kathy! And I need your help to make her fall in love with me" jon exclaimed 

Ofcourse it was

It was always kathy this , kathy that why can't he like Damian like that 

Why can't he love damian like that too

Kathy hates him amd damian hates her

Jon knows that

Their friends know that

Their grade knows that

The fracking school knows that

But jon always wanted them to like eachother so he tried and to make him happy damian did to but asking him to help make kathy , a bitch , fall in love with him ? Unimaginable!

But if jon would be happy then who is he to stop them ?

Specially if that jon was a person he loves 

You do a lot for someone you love so what's a little bit if heart ache

That's his life alright 

He smiled his lifeless amile once again and said " I will think about it " and left with his empty eyes.

* * *

As soon as he out of view damian ran as fast as he could towards the bathroom ,Locked the wash room and started crying 

" damian ? Dami you here ? " a gentle voice which could only belong to colin asked 

" yes " he replied barely audible 

" are you crying ? " asks a now worried colin

And damian whimpers out a pathetic " no "

" oh dami what happend ? " colin asked his voice alone soothing damian 

" you know that feeling when the love of you're life falls in line with some one else ? " 

" no ? " colin answered confused

" well that's what happend ! " he yelled not at colin though but at himself for imagining a life where Jonathan Kent , the superboy could like him 

A dream it was .

" jon doesn't love me and he never ever will ... " 

With that damian wiped out his tears opened the door ignored the presence of colin and put on a empty smile and left 

Atleast life had taught him the pain of one sided love


	13. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story in which damian's family finally learns about his not so good past

> **you can never change who you are **

* * *

For Damian his life at the league always seemed like the only way to live but now the pain , the hurt , the whips , the knifes 

They all felt a lot more surreal , as if it was something that could never happen anymore partially because he knew his father would never let it happen amd he had his brothers to protect him too

But all this doesn't mean he can suddenly sleep peacefully at night without the fear of being taken 

Or hug someone without the fear of being stabbed 

To him he will always be a murderer, a monster to be exact because he knows that he is the one at fault 

Always have been

Always will be

" hey damian ? " said a cheerful voice that could only belong to richard 

" yes grayson " damian said stepping out of his train of thoughts 

" are you alright ? " he asked

" yes ofcourse I am " damian answered 

" sure " 

" yes "

" 100% "

"Yes "

" 1000-" dick was cut of by damian saying " I swear if I hear one more word come out of your mouth I will kill you amd no one would even stop me "

" whatever little D just come for dinner "

" I will " As damian said that richard left 

* * *

" guys there is definitely something wrong with Damian " said richard upon entering the dining room 

" what happened now dick " asked Bruce 

" yeah Goldie what did ya favorite brother do this time " asked Jason 

" I don't pick favorites jay " dick said 

" do too "

"Do not "

"Do too " 

" boys ! " bruce said and tim took another sip of his coffee 

" god it's too early for this " mumbled tim

" it's literally night right now ! " exaggerated dick

" and for once I agree with Goldie boy " agreed Jason 

" yes but it's been five days since I have slept believe me every things too early for me " tim said amd took another sip of his coffee

" master Timothy you should really start sleeping more often " said alfred appearing in the dining room

" how long have you been here alfred " asked Bruce 

" well master bruce I expect you to know that I have been here for about twenty years now " alfred answered with sass as usual 

" you know what I mean " said bruce with an annoyed tone , something which alfred did not appreciate 

" I know what you meant master Bruce, what you _meant _" alfred corrected his mistake giving Bruce a glare reminding him where he learnt his so called ' bat glare ' from and continued " and as per you question I would like to say long enough to wonder what happend to master damian "

" yes yes so as I was saying guys there is something wrong with dami " said dick regaining his seriousness

" so he was just mindlessly staring at a scar on his right hand which he got today as I was talking amd usually he never really looks at my direction when I talk but he knows I am talking today though he didn't even know I was in the room " explained dick

" so ? I don't see anything to be concerned of " said jason 

" yeah the demon just wasn't interested " said tim

" I don't know guys damian always knows his surroundings well and him being lost his unimaginable almost " said dick while in thought 

" I think you are just over reacting dick " said bruce looking into his eldest son's eyes sternly 

" maybe I am " dick said unsure 

* * *

Damian was frozen as tears were slipping down his face 

He was remembering his beautiful past

What triggered this ? 

A mirror, his scars that were too visible today he doesn't know what happend but his scars were too visible , it was so easy to see them and touch them and it all felt so real

He bought his hand up to trace a scar on his back

_" mama " a four year old Damian said_

_" yes damain " talia looked at him with stone cold eyes _

_"Mama do you love me ? " damian asked and got a harsh slap to his face making him fall down _

" _What kind of question is that ! You are an assassin and assassin do not need assets such as love " talia said _

_Damian looked up at her with tears in his eyes , she then she sighed and bent down at his level and held his face_

_" oh darling love is weakness and assassins like you don't need weakness " she said looking into his eyes and then she wiped the tears giving a warm gesture to hug him _

_He went as quick as he could and hugged her _

_Then a scream erupted the room as damian fell down on his knees and talia suddenly lost all her warmth and replaced it with a cold glare _

_Damian touched his back to see blood oozing out as talia held her knife but he knew better than to cry _

_" never cry my little alexander " she gave a gut wrenching smirk and left _

After that he touched another scar on his eye 

_" damian you have to remember to never trust you opponents even after they have left don't ever believe you have won " said talia to her about to be five year old son _

_" yes mama " damian said as he defeated the assassin making him fall down on his knees , he soon turned around to face his mama expecting her to smile but instead there was a smirk _

_He looked back as soon as he could and _

_* slash * the assassin had slashed his eye _

_He looked at her mother she said nothing but " one hour till the next session " and left _

He then traced a whip mark on his back out of the hundred others 

_" why did you not kill then when I asked you too ? " ra's yelled as he brought the whip in contact with seven year old damian's back _

_" they were children !! How could I? " he yelled even though this wasn't his first time getting whipped _

_It was the first time ra's himself was whipping him _

_" you are an assassin! Not a hero stop saving others " he said and whipped damian repeatedly for two hundred more times and it still wasn't the worst whipping he had received _

_He was left laid there for two more days without food or proper medications _

Another tear slipped down his face and it was safe to say he never tried to be kind again 

He was about to touch the scar at the center of his stomach but some one came in

**" HOLY SHIT ! " **

* * *

Jason was on his way to check on the demon , not because he was concerned or shit but just because ... because... 

Okay maybe Jason was a little concerned with what dick had told them so he decided to check on the kid but damn it what he saw wasn't something he wa steady for 

" holy shit ! " he said 

Okay maybe that wasn't the best reaction as damian looked scared

" Dem- I mean damian kiddo can i talk to you " he said trying to be gentle but damn this was dick's area of expertise 

" todd " Damian said trying to sound normal but sounded like he was crying which he was 

" damian listen umm w-who are- wh-what are unn you le umm " Jason stopped trying to figure out what to say 

Damian looked at him wanting for him to forget what just happened 

" m' sorry " damian said 

This shocked Jason to a very large extent 

" sorry for what kid ? " asked Jason 

" I was weak that's why I got hit " said damian with a completely emotion less face but eyes full of emotion practically telling jason to tell him he was wrong and Jason being the mind reader he is was about to say that but damian continued 

"I am not weak anymore so she won't hurt me right ?" With this damian looked at him with big doe eyes sparkling with unshed tears and it was in that moment that jason realised exactly how young his baby brother was 

" no Damian you aren't weak you never were "

" promise ? " damian looked at him expectantly and Jason could see how hard it was for him to open up like this 

" yeah kid " and it was just as hard for Jason to comfort him like this 

Damian looked at him with his emotionless face again but once again his eyes said it all and a tear slipped his face 

Jason went to hug his little brother and damian started crying hard 

* * *

" dick ! Tim ! Bruce ! " jason yelled as he came in to the family room 

" what happend ? " asked Bruce 

" yeah what's got your panties in a twist man ? " asked tim 

" language! " dick exclaimed while glaring at tim 

" you were right " said jason 

" yes ! I knew I was right " dick exclaimed happily but stopped and awkwardly asked " what was I right about ? " and as he said that every one in the room face palmed 

" about damian smart ass " said Jason annoyed uet amused at his older brother 

" what do you mean ? " asked bruce 

" well I went in to his room and he was in front of a mirror and he was crying Bruce bad- bad crying and his body ! Oh my god his body ! Bruce it was covered in scars that no ten year old or any year old should ever ever have " said Jason almost choking in the end but since he was a cool guy he didn't 

" how " was all bruce said 

" he said they hit him because he was weak " - a choked sob left Jason's mouth - " do you know hard it is to see your kid brother like that saying that he is weak ? " asked Jason but it came out like a statement

Every one was at loss for words 

After all who would'nt be after knowing there youngest has been hurt and broken physically and mentally by people who hurt him for nothing 

" let's go and talk to him " says bruce

" no master Bruce, as much as I appreciate you all caring so much but please do remember no one likes to talk about there scars openly and I am sorry to say but master damian would never talk about himself and especially his weaknesses " says alfred

" But then what should we do ? " asked tim

" no one likes to be treated like broken glass so maybe treat damian normally " said dick but it came out like a question instead 

" and ignore that damian has been abused for ten years " said tim with a bit of anger

" you know that isn't what I meant " said dick trying to explain himself 

" what do you mean then ? " asked bruce 

" we should make changes in our behavior but the last thing damian needs is to be treated anything less than the rest of us , he deserves to be normal just like he deserved to tell us this with his own time and when he is ready so treat him normal like before but don't treat him like an outsider like we did before treat him how you'd treat each other " explained dick unintentionally telling himself something that he didn't know either 

" yeah and be yourself don't try to become me by coddling him or like each other , treat him like you would " he continued and everyone nodded 

* * *

As dick wanted changes were made not huge changes but subtle ones small but important 

Like whenever Jason would tease damian ther would be a hint of adoration in his voice he added to let damian know this was all humour 

And when tim and damian would fight tim stopped trying to make damian feel insecure and soon noticed he had started to enjoy their small bickering 

Dick stopped not prioritizing damian and always made sure damian was never lonely or alone 

And whenever bruce would look at Damian , he would make sure to soften his gaze and never even in anger raised his voice when around damian 

Alfred wouldn't call them a perfect family but every one felt included and was together no matter what so honestly who needs perfection 

* * *

" damian ! Dinner's ready " a voice shouted 

" I will be there in a minute " he said 

His family thought he couldn't see the changes they made but they were obvious and he got an " I love you " from at least one of them 

Even from tim 

He knows they care and he knows he isn't the unlovable monster he thought he was

He looked at his scars and smiled 

They don't define him anymore and maybe just maybe they never did

* * *

> **But luckily who you are is not what you have been **

* * *


	15. Mini series : day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's first mission briefing + truth and dare

" good morning everyone " superman said as everyone came in for the briefing of their next mission 

" this mission will be done in two different teams and as you might already know only a few selected people will be going " he said and then he let batman come in the center of the room to explain the mission 

" the mission is to find out about this team called demon's fist , they were a part of the league of assassins and during this mission you have to find out more about them while stopping them from stealing the XM25 and PHASR rifles both of which are the most dangerous rifles to ever be made in America" batman was cut of by robin who had just recieving a concerned look from super boy 

" so why need two teams ? " asked robin and batman shot him a glare for interrupting him 

" as I was saying one of the teams would fight them while the other would try to find out about their base and their intentions " 

He said and looked at all of them 

" any questions " he asked 

" what will be the teams ? " asked kid flash 

" yes I will be telling you about the teams but first you will receive a short memo on all of their members " 

The screen then showed -

_ **Current members ** _

_ **1 ) blank [m] ** _

_ **\- Real name : Unknown ** _

_ **\- Age : unknown ** _

_ **\- Appearance : pink eyes , white hair ** _

_ **\- Powers : terrestrial metamorphosis ** _

_ **\- Abilities : martial arts** _

_ **2 ) plague [ F ] ** _

_ **\- Real name : Unknown ** _

_ **\- Age : unknown ** _

_ **\- Appearance : pink eyes , white hair ** _

_ **\- Powers : super human strength ** _

_ **\- Abilities : martial arts** _

_ **3 ) stone [ m ]** _

_ **\- Real name : unknown ** _

_ **\- Age : unknown ** _

_ **\- Appearance : yellow eyes , green skin ** _

_ **\- Powers : superhuman strength ** _

_ **\- Abilities : martial arts ** _

_ **4 ) nightstorm [ M ]** _

_ **\- Real name : unknown ** _

_ **\- Age :unknown ** _

_ **\- Appearance : red eyes brown hair ** _

_ **\- Powers : weather manipulation ** _

_ ** aerokinesis ** _

_ ** Flight** _

_ ** Electrokinesis ** _

_ **\- Abilities : martial arts ** _

Then the screen closed and batman spoke up 

" I hope you have read about all of them properly because you will not be given this information once again and as per the teams , please look at the screen again " 

The screen then showed 

_ **Team A ** _

_ **Raven ** _

_ ** | ** _

_ **|** _ _ _ _ _ _ **|** _ _ _ _ **|** _

_**Blue**__** beetle **__**Superboy**_ _** Beast**__** boy**_

_ **Team B ** _

_ **Robi** _ _ **n—kid** _ _ ** flash** _

"Team A would consist of superboy, blue beetle , beast boy and raven. Raven would be leading the team against the demon's fist while Team B with robin and kid flash would find out more about these people and their intentions " batman said 

" understood? " he asked 

" understood " they all replied in unison 

" you will leave for this mission day after tomorrow and as for the reason you got the information today is because you might have to be prepared and superboy and robin have never worked with you before either " he said and thet all noddes in understanding 

" now you may leave " he said and all of them left without any questions after they left the famous duo also made their way to the exit form the HQ 

As batman started getting in the batmobile superman spoke up " you gotta love how the new ones are terrified of you bats don't ya ? " he stated with a teasing smirk 

" shut up superman " batman said growling while he glared as well 

" I've known you for fifteen years Bruce, this doesn't work on me anymore- " superman was about to continue when wonder women sent him a distress signal 

" seems like we are needed in area 43B of national city " said batman 

" really ? Huh it's been a while since I've seen kara " superman said while in thought and looked around to see batman had already left as he could hear the engine of the batmobile 

" this man ! " he mumbled and took of in superspeed as well 

\-----------------------------

" so what do you all want to do ? " asked beast boy upon entering the kitchen 

" I believe it would be best if you all could know more about your newest comrades " stated aqualad 

" yeah I agree " agreed nightwing 

" soo we spy on them " said kid flash 

" no bart we meant spend time together " said nightwing nearly face palming 

" how can you be this dumb aren't you like 19 or 20 something " said red robin 

" well for your kind information I just turned 18 " bart stated proudly not really getting the point of the earlier said statement 

" god ! I am too young for this " said the twenty three year old ex robin 

" oh hey guys ! What are you doing here ? " asked blue beetle 

" talking to your boyfriend " teased night wing and bart blushed and jaime said " we are not dating !! " but the bat brothers just laughed 

" we are here to simply spend time at the HQ with our young friends " said aqualad ignoring the earlier exchange between the the four 

" oh weird " said bart as he took of his mask 

" what's so weird ? " asked dick

" nothing you guys just never come unless a mission " stated jaime literally reading bart's mind the latter gave him a small smile 

" jaime Reyes your heart beat is speeding up may I come out " asked the scarab 

" no ! " jaime screamed suddenly 

" are you ok hermano ? " asked bart and the rest looked at him skeptically 

" yeah scarab issues " he said and they nodded 

" anyways what do you two wanna do " asked Garfield the two elders 

" let's play a game or something ! Why don't you call the rest " said dick 

" well other than us only jon , damian , raven are here , the rest are either on a mission or not here 

" well than call them ! " said dick excitedly 

" do we have to call damian " asked tim tired

" yes tim he is your brother " said dick as he patted his little brother back 

" well I didn't ask for him " he said and dick chuckled 

The rest watched them amused, still bot being used to how gentle their leader was with his little brothers 

" I heard my name and no drake I do not like you either " said damian as he entered shocking a few

" damian be nice ! " hissed jon holding his hand slightly 

" shut up Kent ! " damian said 

" hi guys ! " jonathan Kent said flashing his million dollar smile and everyone smiled in reply 

" hey kid " said nightwing and ruffled Jon's hair 

" and hi to you to damian " he said 

" whatever grayson " damian said as dick chuckled at his brothers cuteness 

Sometimes damian looked like a ten year old again not only by his behavior but he was very small for his age but beautiful not handsome beautiful because he was slightly on the feminine side picking up his looks from his mother

If he would be honest damian , it's been about two years since he had seen damian and now he hadn't seen damian even once with out his face mask that he wore for some reason and it successfully covered his nose and mouth even then sometimes he also wore glasses so dick grayson had no idea how damian looked like

It was also hard well impossible actually to find his brother online since he never took of his face mask in public and other wise he was barely in public other than school

Most people don't even know how Bruce Wayne's son looks like since Bruce doesn't allow damian to become social just yet 

He wants his son to stay away form all those hungry tabloids and even if that means making his school and class mates sign privacy contracts so be it 

Though it is still weird how Damian never takes of his face mask off

" hey I have an idea ! " he says suddenly snapping out of his thoughts 

" what is it grayson " damian aske irritated 

" why don't we play truth and dare ! " he shouted excitedly 

Everyone was silent before all of a sudden he got shouts of approval even from raven who had just shown up 

" no absolutely not " said damian 

" please please please " jon said and continued till Damian agreed 

" okay ! " he shouted angrily 

And the game began 

Bart sat next to Gar as he sat next jon while he sat next to dick who sat next to raven while she sat next to damian as he sat next tim as the said sat next to kaldur who was seated next bart 

" ok let the game begin " said tim and spun the bottle 

The head landed on jon and other on dick 

" ok super brat truth or dare " 

" I choose truth " said jon after a while 

" okay are you in a relationship ? " asked dick

" no I am not " he said 

" don't lie ! Which fifteen year old wouldn't be in a relationship? " asked beast boy

" this one " jon stated pointing to himself 

" now next one is " said dick while spinning the bottle 

" raven and gar " 

" truth or dare rach ? " asked gar 

" truth " she stated

" do you like me? " he asked looking into his eyes 

" no " she said without any hit of hesitation looking into his eyes

" ouch " he said and everyone burst into laughter

" oh my god gar " said bart through fits of laughter 

" what did you think Rachel would say ! " asked jaime more like a statement 

Even damian inside his mask was smiling 

" I will try again rachie I will " said gar with a look of determination as Rachel laughed 

" and I will reject you gain garie I will " rachel said mocking him as he spun the bottle 

" bart and tim " said rachel

" ok speedy tell me truth or dare ? " asked tim

" truth " he said

" why are you single " asked tim

" because I have committment issues " he said amd quickly spun the bottle again befor anyone could say anything 

This time it landed on jaime and jon

" why are you single " asked jon

" oh ! Because bart has committment issues " said jaime 

bart looked down embarrassed as everyone laughed and jaime rubbed his neck

Jaime got up and spun the bottle

It landed one dick and damian "

" tell dami truth or dare " asked dick

" I swear no one take truth again " said raven and everyone quickly agreed

" um... okay dare " said damian and dick internally fist bumped raven 

" so take of your mask " he then said 

" what no ! " damian said

" you know now that I think of it baby brat you never take of your mask " said tim 

" I do you both just haven't seen me for the past two damn years " he said 

" come on kid ! " dick said 

" dami please ! " jon requested followed by almost everyone 

" okay " he said and took of his face mask 

And everyone was fucking quite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is under damian's mask and let me tell you we are heading to a disturbing direction with this mini series


End file.
